


It Won’t Suck Itself

by zephyrism



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky/Steve (Background), Come Feeding, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Don’t worry they have an “arrangement”, Frat Bro Steve Rogers, Mild Degredation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Second Person, gender ambiguous reader, pansexual steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrism/pseuds/zephyrism
Summary: A late night text from Steve can only mean one thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	It Won’t Suck Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Just some filth I came up with when I saw a bunch of pics of Chris looking like a frat bro.

2:14AM

**Steve**

_Bucky’s out of town_

**Me**

_On my way_

You enter Steve’s apartment about 15 minutes later. You are greeted with the smell of pizza and cheap beer as you walk through the living room. Steve’s bros probably left about half an hour earlier. He always gets horny when he’s drunk. 

You walk down the hallway towards his bedroom, and you can hear the faint sound of tacky straight porn coming from his computer speakers. As you walk through his door, you see that his room is messy as usual, the bed unmade and t-shirts and athletic shorts piled in random places on the floor. An easel in one corner with a half-finished charcoal drawing of his gorgeous twink boyfriend is the only indication that he’s not your stereotypical frat bro. You first met him a few years ago in your figure drawing class, and he noticed you drawing him instead of the model. That led to your current arrangement. 

You’re treated to the sight of him, shirtless, sitting with his shorts down around his ankles. The ever-present backwards baseball cap completes the picture of a frat guy waiting for a blowjob. Your mouth is already watering with anticipation. He’s jacking his ridiculously large cock while his eyes are completely focused on the computer monitor — he didn’t even look up when you entered the room. You know what’s expected of you, and it doesn’t involve any lingering glances or soft touches. The only signal that he knows you’re there is that he lets go of his dick and pulls back from the desk. 

You quickly kneel down in front of him, burying your face in his neatly trimmed pubes and inhaling his musky scent. After tickling his balls a little with your tongue, you slowly lick up the side of his cock. When you reach the head you savor the taste of the shiny bead of pre-cum at the tip, gently tonguing the slit. You can tell he loves this by the way his cock twitches and begins to leak continuously into your mouth. 

After he tires of the preliminaries, he places his hand on the back of your head, the signal for you to begin sucking him down. He increases the pressure with his hand so that you go down to the base in one smooth motion, until your nose is buried in the short curly hairs at the base. His cock so thick that your jaw aches from opening as wide as you can, and you gag a little as the bulbous head goes past the back of your mouth and into your throat. You do your best to swallow around the giant intrusion, and the lack of oxygen causes you to become lightheaded and a little floaty. He eventually lets you back up as you gasp for air. You glance up at his face, seeing that his eyes are still glued to the video. That’s alright; you know he wouldn’t keep texting you if he didn’t enjoy it, and you get off on being used. 

Steve has the most amazing cock you’ve ever seen (or tasted), and even your partner doesn’t mind that you do this. Especially since you always show them the occasional dick pic that Steve sends you. They know that you just love sucking cock, and don’t have any emotional attachment to him. You’re using him just as much as he’s using you. 

You can’t help but moan as you begin to bob your head up and down. The only sign that he’s enjoying this is that he begins to make quiet grunting noises in the back of his throat. You know that getting him to make any noise at all means that he loves what you’re doing. You pause to lick the sensitive underside of the head, which causes him to unexpectedly thrust up into your throat. This catches you off guard, but it’s no surprise when he holds your head still with both hands and starts thrusting up into your mouth. You love this because you can just zone out and let him enjoy you like any other warm wet hole. 

Suddenly he grips your hair tightly and shoves you all the way back down, holding your head still as he begins to cum down your throat. You struggle to swallow all of it as his cock pumps the bitter fluid again and again, until he pulls you back off so the last few spurts land on your cheeks and into your open mouth. He always likes to see his cum on your face, the only time he ever looks down at you. You let him see the last of his load on your tongue before you swallow it down greedily. He then scoops up the rest of the cum with his fingers and feeds it into your mouth. After a pause, he pulls his shorts back up and turns off the porn, ignoring you once more. You know that you’ve been dismissed.

You get up on shaky legs, saying “Thank you, Daddy,” in a quiet voice before you turn to leave. You make your way back out of his apartment as you savor the remains of his flavor, already looking forward to the next time.


End file.
